


Love is a Tough Game To Play When There Are Three People Playing It

by ManiacalGastropod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalGastropod/pseuds/ManiacalGastropod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope is now in a loving relationship with her boyfriend, Karkat Vantas, but she's been keeping something behind his back for two months.</p><p>She's been cheating on him with Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

==> Smile for Karkat.

 

You tucked a small strand of hair behind your ear with your free hand, as your other gently laid in the palm of your boyfriend. You leaned back against the tree behind you, Karkat slowly intertwining his fingers with yours. He leaned back as well, gently placing his head on your shoulder.

It took you a minute to process exactly what was happening, considering your disability. A very manipulative friend, not so much anymore as you refuse to talk to her; caused this. Of course, that wasn't important now, but it would be nice to know exactly what it was.

You were blind.

And at this point, you'd give the world to see Karkat. You wonder to this day if he even smiles at you, or even is happy being with you. You, of course, are. You couldn't be happier at this point in the story.

He lifts his head up, sighing a bit to himself. You pout slightly, the warm-ness of his head felt rather nice. That wasn't important though; what was was why he seemed disheartened.

"Hey, Terezi?" His tone was rather grumpy, then again; when is it not? 

"Yes?" You look up at him, even not being able to see him you can at least sense where he is and want to give him your full attention.

"You seem a little.... Unhappy today. That usually isn't you, considering the fuck ton of cheerful joy-covered red lollipops you pass out every goddamn day. Mind telling me what's up?"

"Oh. There's nothing really going on, I just didn't want to ruin the peacefulness, I guess."

You sniff him a little; to this he pulls away. You cackle softly, "Karkat, you smell great today. Did you use some sort of cherry-red shampoo or cologne?"

"Fuck, no, I didn't. I used the same goddamn deodorant, because cologne is for fucking douchenozzles, and the same motherfucking shampoo I always use." 

You cackle even louder, quickly scooting closer to him and licking his cheek. He quickly pulls away, an annoyed expression spread across his face tinted with a light blush.

"You taste good too! You've got to tell me your secret!" You let go of his hand and wrap your arms around him, clinging to him for dear life.

"There is no fucking secret!"

"I don't BELIEVE you!" You laugh before sighing, resting your head on his shoulder.

"There is no fucking secret." He grumbles, but you give him no time to complain before you lean up and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Mr. Karkles." You mumble, snuggling into his shoulder. He only hums in response, making you frown a bit.

Before you know it he has his arms around you in a tender way, gently kissing your forehead. "I love you too Terezi."

You smile.

You really do love him.

 

==> Two weeks earlier. 

 

Of course there's greed in love, and you can't get enough of the cool kid standing down the hall from your right.

Karkat groaned as he saw him, "Oh my fucking god, it's him." That was your immediate cue to greet him in the most unnecessary way possible.

"HI DAVE!" You tell waving your cane in the air like a maniac. You can already taste the smirk on his lips as you sense footsteps coming your way. 

"Sup TZ." He means your name. Which of course you have not mentioned because you are completely off cue about everything.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you're lovestruck for Dave Strider. 

And Karkat Vantas.

Dave places a hand on your shoulder, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

"Like what you see?" He smirks and you smack him in the head with your cane.

"I probably would if I was able to 'see' Mr. Cool-Kid." You hear Karkat sigh as he slams his locker shut. 

"See you after class Terezi." He walks away, books in his arms. Dave mindlessly coos in your ear.

"You know he's going to find out about us sooner or later. You don't exactly keep our 'arrangements' hidden very well." 

All you do is wrap your arms around his neck, "Oh, he won't. Not for a while I suppose." He chuckles.

"Shouldn't we take this, I don't know, to a different room. This isn't exactly the best place to have a make out session."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well we are in the middle of the hallway. At school."

You purse your lips, "Good point."

He immediately leads you to the nearby janitor's closet, kissing you gently on the lips. You do the same, trying your best to keep quiet; though it wasn't exactly easy considering you were snacking on a pair of perfectly kissable lips.

Then again, you felt guilty as hell.

You knew you should've broken up with Karkat if you wanted to have this affair with Dave but....

You did love Karkat. And you didn't want to let him go. But sometimes it was hard with him. There was barely any affection, if anything you'd get a kiss out of him but nothing more. You wanted more. Then came along Dave; and you seized that opportunity. A perfectly good-looking, of course you couldn't know that, single guy? You honestly don't know who would turn down that offer.

 

But you knew you had to end it soon, but you were scared. You were scared that if you ended it with Dave; he would tell Karkat. You weren't being forced into this, but you doubt Dave was going to let you leave out of no where. Then again, he has done this before; he has ruined relationships and you just can't risk that. You cannot let Karkat ever get hurt. 

Emotionally or physically you will kick their ass. 

 

==> End it. End the kiss.

 

You pull away from the kiss, placing your hands on Dave's chest. 

"I'm scared Dave."

"Why?" 

"I don't want to hurt Karkat.... I don't really want to do this anymore but.... It's hard."

"What are you afraid I'm going to tell him or something?"

That's when it hits you. You nod gingerly as he scoffs.

"Jesus Terezi, I'm not that cold-hearted. If you want to end this, go right the fuck ahead. I've got my eyes on a nice pair of ass anyway."

That's when you snap. That's another thing, you don't want Dave to like someone else. You feed off of the attention of him, he's like your play toy. Jealousy feels you, along with rage, as you pull him down into another rough kiss. Of course you knew he was just saying that to piss you off, but then again maybe not. You never know, it's all about the expression and you can't fucking see it!

"I can do this shtick all day long, I don't need to end. I don't want to end it. Forget about whoever's ass you like."

He chuckles, "Fine." 

And you exchange another heated kiss.

 

But deep down inside you knew it was going to have to be soon. You had to end this soon or else Karkat would find out and you'd lose both of your man candies. You can't have Dave without Karkat, that's the thing. You'd rather have Karkat than Dave though, and you would not risk losing him any longer.

 

You'd end it tomorrow. You swore it. 

 

Just one last kiss though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's POV

==> Be the cool kid.

You are now Dave Strider, and at this point you have a delicate little rose wrapped around your finger in a state of lust.

Actually no you don't, she isn't delicate at all. She's thirsty.

That's kind of mean to say but it is true; she's got a boyfriend already and she still wants you. In all honesty you feel sort of guilty about what you're doing but then again it feels good to get the attention.

All your previous relationships always ended in you not getting much commitment; thus leading you to breaking up with them. Hell, you broke Harley's poor heart last year. She still hasn't seemed to be over it now.

What's worse at this point is; you're not lying to Terezi when you do say you've had your eyes on someone else.

His name is John Egbert.

It wasn't a surprise you were bisexual, not to yourself at least. Maybe to your friends, considering they all made fun of you at first.

That's when you found better friends, taking on the fact that your old friends were a bunch of jocks that you were forced to hang around with at first. Soon, you opened your hearts to them and they did bully you for it, but you also did stand up for yourself.

By stand up you mean beat the living shit out of.

==> Tell us about the Egbert boy.

John Egbert was.... Unique. Best words to say. 

He always had your eye; from his dorky smile to his piano recitals your friends would drag you to. You weren't complaining, he was amazing at playing the piano. You were always hypnotized, never taking your eyes off of his though. 

After a while, you developed a crush on him, but that was after you started having an affair with Terezi.

To her it's an affair, to you it's just fun. You like Terezi, more than a friend at least, but you don't think you'd be in a committed relationship with her. Hence; the messing around she did with you after Karkat was gone.

You did feel bad for him though.

==> Continue in the closet.

Terezi couldn't get enough of you, she was basically just feeding off you now.

You continued to kiss her in the janitor's closet, skipping first period. You were afraid you might get caught, not so much by the teacher but more by a grumpy-ass who's girlfriend this is.

Nonetheless you are enjoying what's going on, doesn't mean you don't feel guilty, but you love it. Eventually though, you had to give up on it.

"Terezi. We need to stop for now." You pulled away, her tilting her head in confusion.

"We have like another hour until class ends, we don't need to stop. Not now at least...."

"Yeah we kind of do need to stop TZ. I don't really wanna get caught right now, nor do I really wanna makeout with a blind chick."

"Well fuck you then." She giggles as she pulls her dragon hood up over her head.

"The jury has reached a verdict, they find you guilty on all charges for 2nd degree lust." You chuckle at this.

"Oh shut up TZ. If anything it's you who is guilty."

"Good point cool kid. Well, I'm gonna head out." She pushes you with her cane, gesturing you to move from blocking her exit.

"How are you even going to get back to class without getting in trouble?" You move to the side, to this she opens the door and looks at you grinning before tapping her red tinted, V shaped glasses.

"I'm blind stupid. This gets me out of everything. I'll just tell them I couldn't find my way to class because no one helped me."

You snicker, as she smirks and walks out before shooting you a finger gun.

"See you tomorrow."

"How ironic."

"You love it." She cackles before walking down the hallway and into her english class. You roll your eyes and lean against the wall of the janitor's closet. Damn, this is going to have to end soon, especially if you want any chance with Egbert.

He definitely would not put up with this, he's practically Karkat's best friend and if you ever admitted you were having an affair with his girlfriend he would not want you anywhere near him or Karkat.

You decide to play it off cool for now.

 

==> Go to lunch.

 

After skipping most of your classes, you are finally permitted to go to lunch. Unlike most of your friends who bring their own lunches, you find it more ironic if you ate the food at school.

You pay for a slice of pizza and a bottle of apple juice before carrying your lunch to the table where all your current friends are sitting including your cousin, Rose.

Speaking of Rose, she's the only one who knows about you sneaking around with Terezi.

After a long night of her pestering you to tell her about what had been eating at you, and why you skipped some of your classes that day, you finally told her. She wasn't exactly pleased, but she did promise not to tell anyone. Really; that's all you care about right now.

You sat next to John, he smiled at you and waved slightly. That's another thing you forgot to mention; he was mute. You honestly thought that was sort of adorable, and very depressing too, but nonetheless he was your friend. And your crush. So you decided to learn sign language for him. 

How are you Dave?

"I'm doing good Egbert." You said while chewing on the slice of pizza. To the left of you sat your cousin, and her girlfriend, Kanaya. You couldn't find their relationship more creepy in all honesty, it was strange. "A match made in grimdark heaven." Rose puts it. Kanaya of course defended this and said the darkness had a "bioluminescent vampire in its mist making it more suitable for her."

You honestly have no idea what she means.

Directly in front of you though, sat Terezi and Karkat. You looked under the table to see their fingers were intertwined in, what seemed like, an infinite embrace. It was cute.

Rose saw this small gesture and pulled you back up by your shirt, causing you to flail.

"Not now Dave." You scrunched your nose at her and stuck your tongue out, getting a giggle out of John. You smiled at this.

"So Dave, dare to inquire why you weren't in english today?" Kanaya ask picking around at her food before Rose rested her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers, resting her chin on them. She gave you a devious smile, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah asshat, why weren't you in class today?" Karkat said looking up at you. Great.

"Decided to skip. No biggie."

"No biggie? Dave, if you keep skipping classes you're going to fail!" Jade yelled, her puppy dog ears falling off her head as she stood up slightly. Karkat managed to grab them before they landed in the slob of the cooks.

You shrugged, "I'll be back tomor-"

"He's just acting like the cool kid he is!" Terezi interrupted, cackling. Karkat stared at her, as did everyone else. Rose chuckled.

"Ah, yes. The cool kid he is." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before lifting her sandwich and taking a bite out of it. You roll your eyes as John looks at you, eyebrows furrowed.

Jade is right, Dave. You could fail, and I don't think I'd really like to see that.

You smile at his way of caring, bringing him into a one armed hug.

"I'll be in class tomorrow I swear it." To this John hugs you back, wrapping his arms around your waist. You honestly don't know what to think right now, but you have a good idea of what to do later.

 

You're going to win John and end this affair with Terezi. Once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's POV

==> Be the grumpy guy.

You are now Karkat Vantas, and you don't have any idea of what is going on behind your back.

Right now, it's 7:00 in the morning and you have another hour until school starts. You were, unfortunately, awoken by your older brother.

"Karkat, I know you'd rather be in your previous state, asleep, but father has asked me to wake you up and I cannot ignore his requests being the person I am, so if you could kindly-"

"I'M FUCKING AWAKE AND THE SUN SHINES WITH ABSOLUTE GLORY ON THIS MOST WONDERFUL OF FUCKING DAYS! THANK YOU KANKRI FOR WAKING ME UP, I REALLY FUCKING APPRECIATE IT!" You yell, throwing your arms in the air as you sit up. Kankri stares at you, mouth slightly agape before he purses his lips.

"You did not have to yell. Nor did you have to use language. But you're welcome, nonetheless. Now, do I have to give you a long lecture on why you should wear pants or are you going to skip out on that and put on some? Honestly I'm fine with either option." He points down at your pelvic area, causing you to roll your eyes.

"I can fucking put on pants. Thanks for the encouragement." You proceed to pull the blankets off of yourself and stretch your arms. Kankri mouths the words, "You're welcome." Before walking out of your room.

You look to your side to see your desktop computer was turned on, the bright teal letters becoming very noticeable from your distance.

It was Terezi.

You sigh as you stood up, making your way over and sitting comfortably on the 'spinny chair', you continue the conversation.

 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

GC: K4RK4T!  
GC: H3Y YOU 4W4K3 Y3T >:?  
CG: GUESS WHO THE FUCK WOKE ME UP.  
GC: K4NKR1 1 4SSUM3?  
CG: YES.  
CG: THAT ASSHOLE I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE.  
GC: H3'S YOUR BROTH3R K4RK4T.  
CG: YOU HATE YOUR OLDER SISTER.  
GC: TOUCH3.  
GC: 4NYW4Y, W4NN4 H4NG OUT 4FT3R SCHOOL TOD4Y?  
GC: 1 THOUGHT W3 COULD GO S33 A MOV13! >:]  
CG: YES. HELL YES.  
GC: 1T'S 4 D4T3 TH3N!  
CG: HEY, BEFORE YOU GO I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.

You tremble at the keyboard, hoping for the best outcome.

GC: Y3S >:?  
CG: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH DAVE BEFORE CLASSES BEGIN.  
CG: OR RATHER DURING CLASSES.  
GC: OH.  
GC: K4RK4T H3 H3LPS M3 G3T TO CL4SS3S!  
GC: BUT YOU KNOW, B31NG TH3 DOUCH3 H3 1S H3 D3C1D3S TO M3SS 4ROUND W1TH M3 4ND S3ND M3 TO TH3 WRONG CL4SS3S.  
CG: OH.  
CG: THAT SOLVES THE MYSTERY I GUESS.  
CG: HE IS OFFICIALLY THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE ON THIS PLANET.  
GC: H33 H33 Y34H >:]  
GC: 1 GOTT4 GO!  
CG: CAN WE WALK TO CLASS TOGETHER THIS MORNING AT LEAST?  
CG: I CAN ACTUALLY HELP YOU GET THERE.  
GC: OH.  
GC: SUR3!  
GC: S33 Y4! <3  
CG: BYE.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

She seemed a little out of place. You shrugged it off though and stood up, but before you could; you heard a ding only meaning that someone else has started to pester you. You groan and look down, seeing it was Egbert.

Other than Gamzee Makara, John Egbert was probably your best friend. He always liked to talk to you, well.... Sign to you. And pester you. He couldn't really do the talk thing so well.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

EB: karkat!  
EB: good morning! :B  
CG: WHAT IS IT THIS TIME JOHN.  
CG: ARE WE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER DISCUSSION ABOUT YOUR CRUSH.  
CG: IF SO I WANT NOTHING TO FUCKING DO WITH IT BECAUSE IT WAS A BIG ENOUGH SURPRISE WHEN YOU TOLD ME.  
CG: THAT WAS BASICALLY YOUR COMING OUT PARTY TOO.  
EB: um, no? i just wanted to say hi karkat.  
EB: not every conversation with me is going to be about dave.

Yeah, a few weeks ago; he told you he had a massive crush on Dave. You honestly didn't expect it, considering all the "no homo" signs he did. But then Rose had to remind you that some people just say that so they seem unsuspicious. Though it never fucking works, even she could sense it off him. Hell even Terezi could sense it off of him and she's blind. 

You unfortunately couldn't because you were clueless.

CG: FINE.  
CG: HEL-FUCKING-LO JOHN EGBERT.  
EB: hi karkat! :B  
CG: NOW GOODBYE I JUST WOKE UP AND I NEED TO GET THE FUCK READY.  
EB: you better do it fast then....  
EB: it's already 7:35....

Oh Jesus fucking Christ, he's right. You immediately jump up from your computer, rushing over to your closet as you pull on a pair of gray jeans (not all the way up though) and a black turtleneck sweater. 

Just like Kankri, one of the Porrims made this especially for you.

More specifically, your cousin Kanaya.

You can't dwell into that right now, more specifically; you're stumbling over to the door because you didn't pull your pants up. 

Making your way to the stairs wasn't.... Exactly fun considering you fell down them.

"FUCK A MOTHER LOVING COCKSUCKER, HELP!" You yelled down the stairs until you finally landed safely on the ground.

"He's up." Kankri said as he ate a piece of toast in front of you. Your father was standing by reading. He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Karkat Vantas, can you please at least," he paused, "pull your pants up? Maybe then you wouldn't have fallen down."

You rubbed your forehead, before Kankri helps you up. You push him off once you are up, and pull up your jeans; buttoning them. Kankri crosses his arms and looks at you.

"My lord, you are a mess."

"Yeah, well fuck you too." 

"Language Karkat." Your father butts in, you roll your eyes and grab your bag. Kankri grabs his as well and you two walk out of your house.

Kankri had already eaten, while you were still starving.

"You should've really grabbed a piece of toast before you left Karkat. Nutrition is important and you're going to be hungry."

"Yeah, I fucking know that. I didn't have time though, considering Terezi and Egbert were pestering me."

"Ah, yes. Your girlfriend. How is everything by the way?"

"Oh, so now you're the one who asks how the fuck everything is? Okay. Yeah, everything in our relationship is just fucking peachy."

"Is that so? Good. I do care about my baby brother's love life."

"I am not your fucking baby brother. I am one year younger than you!"

"I assume that is correct. Baby. Brother." He shows a sly smile as you punch him in the arm before rolling your eyes.

"Now now Karkat, no violence."

"How's your relationship with that douchebag?"

"Swimmingly."

"Fish puns? Did Meenah seriously get you into fucking fish puns?"

"Unfortunately yes. Now, please, let's just get to school." 

 

==> Meet up with Terezi.

You ignore all the douchebags and ignorant people as you make your way inside Skaia High; which is basically your typical high school.

The only difference is there are two types of people. Rose describes them as light and darkness; defenders and destroyers.

John made up these stupid names called Prosipitians and Dersites. You think it's stupid as hell, but you'd probably be a Prospitians due to Rose's explanation on it.

Most of your friends would be Prospitians, except the Lalondes and Striders. No, those douchebags and nook sniffers are damn well Dersites.

==> Off topic again!

Right, well, you make your way down the hall to see Terezi. She was engaged in a conversation with Gamzee, to which she scoffed at him and hit him with her cane.

"STUPID CLOWN!" She yelled, scowling. You ran to break them up, pulling Gamzee back. 

"What the hell Gamzee?" He turned around, his face paint now smeared. 

"Ah, best friend." He gave you a tender hug as you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion and looked at Terezi. She was still scowling, thinking he was still in front of her.

"Gamzee, we'll discuss this later. Just, get off!" You push him off as he smirks and walks off with a bottle of Faygo in hand and bloodshot eyes. 8:00 in the morning and he's already high. Great. 

You walk over to Terezi, as she sighs and hugs you. 

"Sorry. He got me really mad."

"What did he say?"

"Made fun of me for my disability." She shut her locker.

"That asshole." You scoff and cross your arms. 

"I've got to go."

"I thought we were going to class together?"

"I don't have time Karkat. See you after school." She walks off, proceeding to the janitor's closet. You look around curiously, until you see Strider down the hallway. He raises an eyebrow from behind his shades, at this you only groan and open your locker. You grab a few books before throwing your bag in your locker and walking off.

Tears forming in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby ;_;

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee, this is my second archive on here and I decided to put a little more thought into this one. I'm going to write from different povs, starting with Terezi and going on with every relationship. All the ships are included but will probably be much later in. The main shipping though is Karezi <3333


End file.
